


Minha pequena musicista

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [22]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Como toda mãe, Chrissie guarda com carinho momentos especiais e cruciais que ela vivenciou com sua filha mais nova, vendo Emily crescer e principalmente seu amor por música. (se passa dentro do universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	Minha pequena musicista

Eu ainda sentia o cansaço de ter acabado de sair do hospital depois do parto de Emily, mas em compensação, me sentia bem mais disposta do que quando eu tinha ido dormir.

Sentando devagar, esfreguei os olhos para espantar o sono, e dei falta de Brian perto de mim. Como sempre, meu marido tinha acordado primeiro que eu, mas não era só por isso que estava ausente. A última coisa que ele me disse que faria era fazer Emily dormir, então ele só podia estar com ela.

Fui até o quarto da minha bebê e encontrei Jimmy conhecendo a irmãzinha pela primeira vez. Eu sorri ao vê-los juntos.

-Mãe! - Louisa me chamando interrompeu o momento, mas não me importei com isso, afinal, só faltava ela ali para tudo ficar perfeito.

-Oi, minha lindinha, bom dia - fui até o quarto dela, a vendo despertar.

-Oi, mamãe, você voltou! - ela constatou animada, depois de tanto tempo sem me ver.

Assim, minha filha levantou e me deu um abraço caloroso.

-Cadê o meu irmãozinho? - logo ela quis saber.

-Bom, é uma irmãzinha - eu ri baixinho - papai e Jimmy estão com ela, você quer conhecê-la?

-Sim, sim - Lou se animou e foi correndo até o quarto, apesar dos seus pezinhos ligeiros, a alcancei.

Foi maravilhoso ver meus três filhos juntos, Jimmy e Louisa completamente encantados com Emily.

Foi então que minha pequenininha começou a chorar, o que deixou todos nós levemente espantados. Já que ela estava no colo do pai, Brian logo tentou acalmá-la, ele até chegou a cantarolar "Someday One Day", mas parecia que nada adiantava.

Ele olhou pra mim pedindo socorro e apenas estendi os braços pra que ele me entregasse Emily.

-You never heard my song before and music was too loud... - cantei olhando pra ela, enquanto a balançava, ela parou de chorar assim que ouviu minha voz, me olhando atentamente até formar um fofo sorriso banguela.

-Ela queria a mamãe... - constatou Jimmy e eu assenti.

Assim, Emily se acalmou naquele momento. Mas não queria dizer que ela preferia só a minha cantoria, tanto eu como Brian a conseguíamos colocar para dormir cantando.

Conforme Emily foi crescendo, logo ela se acostumou a assistir TV com a gente. Era incrível como nossas crianças simplesmente gostavam de Doctor Who, sem termos que obrigá-los a assistir, e nossa caçula não era uma exceção disso.

Uma das coisas que mais chamavam atenção dela no programa era a TARDIS, encantava a minha garotinha ver a nave aparecer de repente.

-Fffff... - ouvimos alguém soprando, uma vez, enquanto assistíamos a série.

Quando olhei do meu lado, vi que era Emily e, por um instante, deduzi o que ela estava tentando fazer.

-O que é isso, meu amor? - perguntei pra ela, no que ela me olhou imediatamente.

-É como a TARDIS faz - ela explicou e fez o barulho de novo.

-Isso, isso mesmo - eu disse, admirando a maneira fofa como ela imitava o som da nave.

Uma coisa que Emily tinha puxado a mim era ser tímida e tentar consertar algo que achava que tinha quebrado. Foi por causa disso que ela reagiu de maneira inusitada quando descobriu que estava com um dente mole.

Eu tinha levado as crianças na escola naquele dia, e os meus três anjinhos pareciam bem quando os deixei. Quando os busquei, apenas Emily estava um tanto quieta, literalmente quieta, recusando dizer alguma palavra que fosse além de "aham" e "uhum".

-Emily, tá tudo bem mesmo? - tive que perguntar - o que aconteceu, meu bem?

-Mã... - ela mal abriu a boca, e achei que ela estivesse com alguma dor.

-Jim, Lou, sabem o que foi com a Mi? - tentei descobrir por meus outros filhos.

Notei minha filha mais nova olhar para os irmãos confusa, sem saber se era melhor eles contarem, ou continuarem quietos como ela, ou ela mesma contar depois.

-Eu estou com um dente mole, mamãe - ela decidiu contar por fim - eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas ele tá mole, e estou com medo que ele não endureça mais...

-Oh minha pequena, então era isso? - eu me contive para não rir, a achando fofa, tão preocupada quanto eu e o pai dela - não precisa ter medo, é normal ter um dente mole na sua idade.

-É mesmo? Mas por que isso acontece? - Emily trocou o medo pela curiosidade - o dente do Jimmy e da Louisa também já ficou mole? Até o seu, mãe?

-É, até o meu, e o do papai - eu continuei explicando - são os dentes de leite, eles ficam moles porque vão cair e outros vão nascer no lugar deles.

-E por que isso acontece? - minha filhinha ficou ainda mais curiosa.

-Porque você está crescendo, e seus dentes de bebê precisam dar lugar para seus dentes de gente grande - expliquei pra ela - mas não se preocupe, você fica banguela por pouco tempo.

-Hum... - Emily considerou tudo que eu disse - e dói pra tirar?

-Se você arrancar, dói um pouco sim, mas se deixar cair, não dói tanto - mostrei as opções para ela.

-Mas de qualquer jeito sai sangue - Louisa acrescentou, sem maldade, sabia que não, mas acabou assustando a irmãzinha.

-É mesmo? - disse minha pequena com uma vozinha de choro.

-É, mas a gente faz um curativo e para de sangrar, prometo - a própria Louisa consertou seu erro, o que me deixou contente.

-Ah então, vai ficar tudo bem? - Emily me perguntou, olhando bem pra mim, querendo ter certeza.

-Vai sim, meu amor - disse com todo carinho - confia em mim.

-Tá bom, mamãe - Emily me deu um sorriso de alívio, que também aliviou meu coração.

Assim, ela passou a encarar o dente mole de outra forma, esquecendo dele por um tempo, se lembrando em outro tempo, mas Emily estava precavida, sabia exatamente o que fazer quando chegou a hora de cada um dos seus dentes de leite cair. Assim como ela mostrou curiosidade em algo tão simples como dentes de leite, ela também tinha uma atenção extra e amor incondicional pela música.

Emily se encantou quando foi aos estúdios da Queen Productions pela primeira vez, tentando tocar cada um dos instrumentos, mas parecia ter tido mais afinidade com o piano. Nós tínhamos um piano em casa, que Brian tinha comprado assim que nos mudamos pra lá, fazendo parte do seu pequeno quartinho de música, um lugar feito justamente para ele compor e utilizar os instrumentos que quisesse.

Foi depois da visita de Emily ao estúdio que ela fez uma pergunta peculiar ao pai dela durante o jantar.

-Papai, você sabe tocar piano também, não sabe? - ela disse e esperou a resposta de Brian.

-Eu sei, sei o bastante, mas não tão bem quanto guitarra - meu marido foi modesto ao responder - por que, minha flor?

-Eu queria aprender a tocar piano, você me ensina pai? - ela prosseguiu, ficando na expectativa.

-Puxa Emily, eu... - Brian se interrompeu para dar um sorriso enorme - eu posso te ensinar o que eu sei, mas um bom professor de piano pode ensinar muito mais que eu.

-Mas pode começar a me ensinar? - Emily insistiu, estava claro que ela queria o pai como professor.

-Posso, posso sim - ele finalmente concordou - mas o que acha de um professor te ensinar também?

-Vai ser muito bom, papai! - nossa filha assentiu.

E assim, Brian se dedicou a ensiná-la alguns acordes, pra que ela tivesse alguma noção, e um tempo depois, começou suas aulas de piano com a srta. Nander. Era claro como Emily tinha jeito pra coisa, além de estar no seu sangue, ela tinha um talento nato e ainda por cima, amava música de coração. Era maravilhoso ver como ela estava se saindo bem, como chegava das aulas e ia correndo pro piano, mostrando a mim, Brian e os irmãos dela o que tinha aprendido. Foi então que seu primeiro recital chegou e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa, Brian, então, nem se continha em si, admirando nossa filhinha com seu sorriso de orgulho.

Eu e Emily fomos ao shopping numa tarde, justamente pela ocasião especial. Eu estava querendo comprar um vestido novo para ela usar na noite do recital. Minha garotinha ficou um tanto assustada com a ideia, ficando acanhada atrás de mim, intimidada por tanta gente e tantas coisas.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor - eu me abaixei para olhar em seus olhos - não precisa ficar com medo, lembra que nós vamos escolher uma roupa especialmente para o seu recital, e tá tudo bem em sentir vergonha ou um pouco desconfortável.

-Mesmo, mamãe? - Emily ainda tinha dúvidas - não queria te deixar triste.

-Não, eu não fiquei triste, Emily - ouvir isso da minha filhinha partiu meu coração - sabe que eu também sinto vergonha às vezes, de verdade, mas aqui, eu tenho certeza, ninguém está olhando você, pode ficar tranquila.

-Tudo bem - ela me respondeu baixinho, mas tranquila.

-Então vamos lá - eu a abracei e só então me levantei, segurando a mão dela firmemente, sorrindo pra ela, andando bem do meu lado.

Sabendo de como minha pequena estava se sentindo, fiz questão de ir até o lugar mais discreto que encontrasse. Olhando com mais atenção, logo encontrei uma lojinha assim, e foi lá que entramos. Emily soltou lentamente da minha mão, olhando pra mim, como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer, como deveria agir.

-Pode escolher o que você quiser, o que achar mais bonito, o que você gostar mais - instruí e ela foi até a seção infantil, procurando com atenção, focada no que estava fazendo, para encontrar justamente o que queria.

A maneira como ela agiu me lembrou muito o pai dela, o que me fez sorrir por isso. Deixei Emily à vontade, o que fez a atendente da loja entender o que eu estava fazendo e ela fez o mesmo.

-Esse! - anunciou minha filha, com um vestido laranja de um tom coral nas mãos - gostei desse.

-E é realmente lindo - elogiei - eu também gostei.

-Muito bonito mesmo - concordou a atendente - quer que eu embrulhe de presente?

-Não precisa - Emily teve coragem de falar - é pra eu mesma.

-Ah sim - entendeu a vendedora - você já é muito bonita, mocinha, vai ficar ainda mais com esse vestido, e o seu cabelo, então, já é perfeito, de onde veio esses cachinhos tão lindos?

Emily sorriu tímida, agradecendo o elogio, mas se acanhando atrás de mim.

-Ah ela puxou do pai dela - respondi, para não deixar nenhuma das duas sem graça.

Agradeci mais uma vez pela atenção da vendedora e assim voltamos pra casa. Emily passou os dias antes do recital praticando e praticando, perfeccionista como o pai dela, querendo se apresentar da melhor maneira possível e se preparar ao máximo pra isso. No dia do recital, ela estava arrumada mais cedo do que todos nós, já que ela tinha me pedido encarecidamente pra que eu a ajudasse a se arrumar e foi o que acabei fazendo.

Assim, estávamos todos juntos, com Brian dirigindo, eu sentada ao lado dele, Jim atrás de mim, Louisa atrás do pai, e Emily no meio, segurando a partitura da música que tocaria contra o peito com todas as forças, completamente nervosa e ansiosa estava a minha garotinha.

-Mi? - chamou o pai dela.

-Hum? - respondeu ela, distraidamente.

-Respira bem fundo, meu amor - Brian pediu e vi que nossa filhinha ficou confusa com o pedido, mas fez como seu pai pediu de qualquer forma.

-Está melhor? - Brian perguntou, e ela assentiu, confirmando - lembra de fazer isso antes de subir no palco, ajuda você se acalmar.

-Aham, obrigada - nossa menininha assentiu.

Então um pouco depois, chegamos ao teatro em que os alunos da srta. Nander se apresentariam. Estávamos os cinco juntos, passando pelo corredor, quando ouvi um burburinho atrás de nós. Um simples olhar com meus filhos mais velhos me fez ter certeza que eles imaginavam o mesmo que eu sobre o que se tratava aquilo, pessoas que estavam se perguntando se era mesmo o Brian May na sua frente. Meu marido olhou pra mim, e entendi que ele também temia e estava esperando por isso.

"Eu não vou fazer nada, se me reconhecerem, dou atenção, se não, vou só continuar andando" era o que seu jeito de olhar para mim me transmitiu.

Apenas assenti, concordando que era um bom plano. Mesmo assim, Jimmy foi mais precavido que eu.

-Vamos escolher um lugar na frente, meninas? - ele sugeriu às irmãs -papai e mamãe nos encontram depois, né?

-Sim, sim Jimmy - Brian confirmou e nosso filho se apressou para se sentar com as meninas.

Eu sabia que meu filho queria evitar um possível tumulto se alguém reconhecesse Brian. Felizmente, isso não aconteceu e eu e meu marido tomamos nosso lugar, perto dos nossos filhos. Esperamos um pouco, então fui com Emily até os bastidores, onde outros alunos também estavam com suas mães e outros parentes.

-Oi, pessoal, que bom que estão todos aqui! - cumprimentou a srta. Nander e senti Emily segurar minha mão um pouquinho mais forte - nós vamos começar a apresentação em 5 minutos.

-Você vai ter que ir lá com o papai, a Lou e o Jim, não é mamãe? - perguntou minha caçula, e vi que ela estava com um pouco de medo.

-Vou, mas logo vamos estar juntas, é igual como o papai e os tios se apresentam - expliquei, entendendo sua preocupação - chega uma hora que eu tenho que ir pro meu lugar, porque eles tem que subir no palco e eu tenho que estar lá na plateia pra vê-los, a mesma coisa com você. Não tenha medo minha pequena, você ensaiou e se esforçou muito, e é muito talentosa, Mi. Eu vou estar lá só esperando pra te ver, nós todos vamos estar.

-Está bem - minhas palavras confortaram minha filhinha, que me deu um abraço, de gratidão e de curta despedida - eu te vejo depois, mãe.

-Nos vemos depois Mi - sorri pra ela, deixando-a se sentindo melhor, na companhia dos seus colegas e professora.

Não demorei para achar o restante da minha família, tomei meu lugar ao lado de Brian e, sem mais delongas, o recital se deu início. Prestamos atenção em cada apresentação, com todo respeito e admiração por cada um dos alunos, que não deixavam de serem talentosos. Mas quando nossa Emily se sentou no piano, olhando para nós rapidamente antes de começar a tocar "Fur Elise", nosso coração já transbordava de orgulho. Seu rosto era de pura concentração enquanto seus dedos deslizavam sob as teclas, se ela estivesse muito nervosa naquele momento, mal podia notar, Emily estava completamente envolvida com a música e, por mais que fosse um momento tão particular dela, me senti tocada por sua conexão. Aquilo era uma afinidade com a música que ia muito além do que simplesmente puxar à Brian, Emily amava música porque seu coração se conectava com a melodia.

Essa mesma conexão tão impressionante e bela estava presente no dia da formatura da escola de Emily. Minha pequena musicista agora era uma jovem encerrando uma importante etapa da vida para poder começar a próxima. Emily tinha criado notoriedade entre sua turma por causa dos seus talentos musicais, principalmente para tocar piano e cantar, ah, e também tocar violão, que ela quis aprender uns anos depois, tendo Brian como seu professor. Por mais que ela ainda fosse tímida e ficasse constrangida com elogios, ela concordou em tocar e cantar uma música na formatura, seria sua forma de agradecer aos seus colegas de classe e professores por tudo que viveram e proporcionaram uns aos outros até ali.

-É com muita alegria que convidamos a formanda Emily May para uma apresentação especial - disse o diretor e, do nosso lugar, vimos Emily, com toda arrumada com beca e o capelo, ir até o piano.

-Hã, olá a todos - ela disse um pouco incerta, lutando com a timidez - gostaria de agradecer pela presença de todos e por essa oportunidade pra dedicar essa canção a meus colegas, professores, todos que fazem parte da escola e dos nossos anos escolares, essa canção é muito especial pra mim, não sei se todos conhecem, mas eu espero que quem conhecer, cante comigo.

Ela então interpretou sua versão de "Friends Will Be Friends", uma das suas favoritas do Queen e minha também, o que me fez ficar ainda mais emocionada enquanto cantava junto com ela.

A minha garotinha tinha crescido, se preparava para buscar seus sonhos e objetivos, sem perder o otimismo ou a força de vontade. Por um lado era triste ver que ela tinha crescido tão rápido, mas por outro, me enchia de orgulho ver a jovem que ela tinha se tornado.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém pediu fofura? Bom, aí está. Sabem o que inspirou essa história? Eu achar que a Chrissie e a Emily não tiveram muitos momentos juntos nas minhas histórias, em A Garota dos Sonhos, até que o Brian tem uns momentos com a caçulinha, mas faltou os momentos da Chrissie com a Emily, e então aqui estamos nós. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
